


Turnabout Roleplay

by nekocrouton



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/pseuds/nekocrouton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a prompt for the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme. The prompt was:</p>
<p>"... Phoenix brings home a policewoman cosplay outfit for Miles.</p>
<p>Miles agrees with no complaints and puts it on, down to the garters and stockings. Phoenix thinks he's getting awesome sex.</p>
<p>But whent they start, Miles refuses to bottom and takes over. He proceeds to dom Phoenix dominatrix style with plenty of snark and taunting. He's also in an incredibly frisky mood and oozing hawt.</p>
<p>So Phoenix gets awesome sex, just the oposite of what he was expecting.</p>
<p>Art would also be love, with femclothes!Edgeworth digging his fingers into Phoenix's hips and really going at it."</p>
<p>So um, I think that prompt is pretty self-explanatory, don't you?</p>
<p>Edgeworth/Phoenix</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout Roleplay

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back in 2009 for the PWKM and posted it to y!Gallery as well as the now-defunct Objection! Fanfic Archive. It has not been edited since then.

It was just another quiet evening at home.  Miles Edgeworth sat on his living room sofa, reading his newspaper, trying to catch up on the latest news in the world.  A cup of hot tea sat on the coffee table, steam wafting up from it.  He reached down to absently grab the cup in order to take a drink from it, when he heard the front door open and a yell of “I’m home!” ring out through the hallways.

 

Miles smiled as he sipped his tea.  Even though the blissful silence had been disrupted, he was genuinely happy that his boyfriend was home.  As he placed the teacup back down on the saucer, Phoenix burst into the living room.

 

“Hey Miles,” Phoenix said cheerfully as he made his way over to his lover.  He leaned down to give the prosecutor a quick kiss on the lips.

 

Miles put his newspaper aside and grunted in reply as Phoenix’s lips brushed against his.  Their kiss lingered for only a moment, and then the defense attorney pulled away.  Miles looked at Phoenix inquisitively, noticing that his boyfriend was carrying a large, nondescript brown paper bag in one of his hands.

 

“What’s that?”  Miles asked, cocking one of his eyebrows at his lover.

 

Phoenix set the bag on the floor and took off his blue blazer, slinging it over the arm of the couch. This earned him a semi-glare from the prosecutor, who had asked him numerous times in the past to _please_ hang things up in the closet.

 

“Wouldn’t _you_ like to know?”  Phoenix said in a teasing voice as a smile started to creep across his face.

 

Miles crossed his arms in front of him and gave the brunet a stern look.  “As a matter of fact, I _would_ like to know.  Hence, why I asked you what it was.”  His eyebrows knitted in annoyance.  He wasn’t really in the mood to play guessing games with the defense attorney at that moment.

 

Still smiling, Phoenix draped his arms around Miles’ neck and said in a sing song voice, “What do you _think_ it is?”

 

Sighing, the prosecutor said in a slightly annoyed tone, “It looks like a paper bag to me, Wright.”

 

“Very observant counselor,” Phoenix said as he put his finger to his temple, mimicking his boyfriend when he was out investigating.  A grin still danced upon his lips.  “What do you think is _in_ the bag, though?”

 

Miles shook his head.  “Honestly, I have no idea.”

 

The defense attorney let go of his lover as he walked over to where the bag was sitting.  He picked it up and brought it to the silver-haired man.  “Well, remember when we talked about trying out _new_ things?”  Phoenix said lowly as he plopped the bag down onto Miles’ lap.  He smirked at the prosecutor.  “Go ahead and look inside.”

 

The silver-haired man peered down at the paper bag curiously.  Some of the things that Phoenix had brought home for them to… _play with_ had been quite interesting in the past.  Miles recalled the time that Phoenix had introduced a double-headed dildo to their lovemaking.  _That_ was indeed a good time and well worth the experimentation.  But he then cringed and involuntarily squeezed his legs together as he remembered the incident they had with a cock ring that was a little _too_ tight.  Not a pleasant memory.

 

“Well, what are you waiting for Miles, an invitation?”  Phoenix teased, as a Cheshire cat grin graced his lips.

 

The prosecutor inhaled deeply as he started to open the bag, _extremely_ wary of what lay inside.  Peeking in, he saw what looked like… a hat?  He reached in and pulled out what was indeed a small, blue hat with a black band around it and a round, gold emblem stitched on the front.  His stomach dropped.  _I’ve seen this hat before.  Could it be…?_

 

In order to verify his speculation, Miles continued to dig in the bag, pulling out clothing piece by piece.  First a shirt, in a lighter shade of blue than the hat, with breast pockets and white corded trim around one of the sleeves came out of the bag.  Then he took out a dark blue skirt, a black belt, a tie to match the skirt, followed by an array of clothing in the color black.  Black fishnet stockings, black silk g-string panties, a black garter belt, and a pair of black stiletto heels.  To top it all off, at the bottom of the bag was a pair of silver handcuffs.

 

Dangling the handcuffs by his index finger, his suspicions were now confirmed.  “This is a policewoman’s outfit, Wright.”  Miles stated flatly, as a frown settled onto his face.  “With a few _additions_ to it.”  He twirled the handcuffs and then grabbed them in his hand. 

 

With a sly grin on his face Phoenix said, “Very observant of you, Miles.”

 

“Where the heck did you get _this_ , Wright?”  The silver-haired man inquired, as he picked up the shirt and held it in front of him incredulously.  “This is a standard-issue, legitimate policewoman’s uniform.  I’ve seen the female officers wearing this ensemble.  Except, well, maybe not _quite_ like _this._ ”  He smirked as he lifted the garter from atop the garment pile and waved it in front of him.

 

Phoenix smiled as he put a finger up to his lips and said, “That’s a secret.”

 

Miles shrugged.  What Phoenix did to get some of these things wasn’t really much of his concern.  As long as he was discrete about it and no one found out about their _unusual_ activities, he wasn’t too bothered about it.  The main issue at hand though was…

 

“Who’s going to wear this?”  Miles inquired.

 

A sheepish expression made its way upon Phoenix’s face.  “I uh…”  He nervously rubbed the back of his neck.  “I was hoping that _you_ would wear it.  Everything’s in your size.  We _are_ close in size, so I suppose that I could wear it but…”  His voice trailed off.

 

“Fine, I’ll do it.”

 

Phoenix was taken aback when he heard the prosecutor’s quick reply.  “R-R-Really Miles?”  He leaned over to give his boyfriend a quick, soft kiss.  “I thought for sure that _this_ would be the one thing that you wouldn’t do.”

 

The silver-haired man grinned sardonically.  “I guess I’m just full of surprises, then.”  Miles carefully put all of the contents of the paper bag back inside and got up from the couch, taking the bag with him.  “I should go change now?”

 

Phoenix nodded enthusiastically, almost giving himself whiplash.  “I’ll be here… waiting for you.”  He said suggestively.

 

The prosecutor nodded, and made his way towards their bedroom to change, bag in hand.

 

After Miles exited the room, Phoenix flopped down onto the couch, and loosened his tie a bit.  He couldn’t _believe_ that Miles was taking him up on this, and with no fight or resistance.  He draped his arms over the back of the couch, leaned his head back and started to let his mind drift to what exactly he was going to _do_ to Miles when he was dressed in that delicious outfit.  _Should I slip that sexy underwear off his body, bend him over and fuck him senseless with the skirt still on?  Or should I rip the clothes off and take him while he’s only wearing the stockings and garter?_   Phoenix could almost feel himself drooling over the endless possibilities, and cursed himself silently for forgetting to get a bra to _really_ complete the outfit.  He palmed his groin, adjusting his half-erection through the fabric of his pants.  The defense attorney smirked, looking forward to what was going to definitely be an _interesting_ evening.

 

“I’m ready, Wright.”

 

Surprised by the sound of Miles’ voice, Phoenix whipped his head quickly to the side to eagerly look at his lover. The prosecutor leaned against the doorframe of the bedroom, wearing the _entire_ outfit, from the hat, right down to the stiletto heels.  _Damn, he looks good._ Phoenix’s eyes widened as he continued to gaze at Miles, raking his eyes up and down the other man’s body and just taking in the sight before him.  He suddenly wished that he had a camera on him in order to have a picture for _future_ reference.

 

Phoenix got up from the couch, and walked towards his lover.  “Wow Miles, you look _perfect_ in that.”  He said lowly.  Phoenix then put his arm around the silver-haired man’s waist and pulled him in for a kiss.  As their eyes closed and their lips connected, Phoenix let his other hand rove the prosecutor’s body, starting from Miles’ neck and making his way down to Miles’ waist.  He brushed his fingers against cold metal, and was pleased to discover that Miles had attached the handcuffs to his belt.  “Mmmm…”  He hummed as his hand crept lower, down the fabric on the prosecutor’s thigh to the bottom of the skirt.

 

Miles broke their kiss before Phoenix could go any further.  “Don’t you think that we should take this inside the bedroom?”  He said in a sultry voice, locking eyes with his lover.

 

“No objections here.”  Phoenix replied quickly, feeling his pants already becoming _quite_ tight, especially whenever he heard Miles using his bedroom voice.

 

Miles grabbed Phoenix by the hand, and started to lead him inside the room.  Phoenix gladly followed, and was able to enjoy a nice view of the prosecutor’s ass in that skirt.  He chuckled to himself as he noticed that Miles didn’t seem to have much trouble walking in high heels.  _Makes me wonder if he’s done this before,_ Phoenix mischievously pondered.  _What else haven’t you told me about yourself, Miles Edgeworth?_

 

Once they were inside the bedroom, Phoenix forcefully pushed Miles against the nearest wall, pressing his leg in between his lover’s thighs.  He crushed his lips against the prosecutor’s, kissing him roughly, while resting one of his hands on the wall in order to maintain his balance.  His other hand started wandering once again, touching his lover’s chest and enjoying the feel of the crisp, starched fabric beneath his fingertips.  Phoenix then opened his mouth, dragging his tongue along Miles’ bottom lip in order to encourage the prosecutor to open his own.  The silver-haired man complied, parting his lips to allow Phoenix access.  The defense attorney quickly thrust his tongue inside Miles’ mouth, moaning lowly as their tongues collided.  The two men kissed each other deeply, thoroughly enjoying the unique taste of one another.

 

Breaking apart momentarily for some much needed air, Phoenix leaned into the prosecutor’s neck and murmured, “You have no idea how _amazing_ you look, Miles.”  He then let his hand drift down Miles’ leg and started sliding the fabric of the skirt up suggestively, his fingers dragging against the material of the stockings.  Suddenly, he was stopped by a hand gripping his wrist firmly.

 

“What do you think you’re doing, _Mr. Wright_?”  Miles demanded, staring at the other man with cool, grey eyes.

 

_Mr. Wright?!  I can’t even remember the last time that Miles ever called me that!_ “What do you _think_ I’m doing?”  Phoenix replied playfully, thinking that the prosecutor was just teasing him.

 

Miles pushed himself from the wall, and still grasping Phoenix’s hand, started to force the other man backwards.  They walked back slowly step by step, almost as if they were doing some sort of dance.  “Do you think.”  One step.  “That this.”  Another step.  “Is an appropriate way.”  A third step.  “To act.”  One more step.  “Around an officer of the law?”  By then they had reached the bed, as the sound of Phoenix’s heels bumping against the bed frame indicated.  An outright devilish smirk made its way across Miles’ face as he let go of the defense attorney’s hand, but raised his other hand up.  With his palm, he shoved Phoenix square on the middle of the chest, causing him to forcibly fall back on the bed with a thump.

 

“Miles…”  Phoenix said quietly, in a somewhat shocked tone, peering up at the prosecutor from his vulnerable position on the bed.

 

“Now, Mr. Wright,” Miles started to say, as he patted any wrinkles out of his clothing.  “I don’t appreciate the informality and lack of respect that I am getting right now.”  He raised one of his legs up, in order to rest a stiletto-heeled foot at the edge of the bed, giving Phoenix a rather _nice_ view of his silken panties.  “You are to call me Officer Edgeworth.  Do you understand?”

 

Trying hard not to outright _gape_ at the sight presented to him, Phoenix nodded wordlessly.  He then suddenly felt a strain on his groin, causing him to groan.  He inhaled sharply and tried to sit up as the pressure got more intense, only to see that Miles was pressing the ball of his shoe right onto the bulge of his hard-on.  He could only utter a low moan.

 

“I said, _do you understand,_ Mr. Wright?”  Miles sneered, as he pressed harder with his foot.

 

_Wow, I don’t know why this is turning me on so much,_ Phoenix thought, the weight upon his cock almost becoming unbearable.  _This is making me hotter than I’ve ever thought I could be._   A blush started to stain his cheeks and he said shakily, “Yes… Officer Edgeworth.” 

 

A smile graced the silver-haired man’s lips, as he lifted his foot up, relieving the pressure on his lover.  “Good, I’m glad that we’ve come to an understanding,” Miles said as he slowly walked over to the side of the bed.  He leaned over, his face hovering above Phoenix’s and said softly, “Now, I think some punishment is in order, don’t you think?”

 

The defense attorney could only nod, curious as to what sort of _punishment_ he was going to endure.  He hoped that it was something that would at least ease the almost painful constriction of his pants.  “Yes, Officer Edgeworth.”  He finally said meekly.

 

Grinning, Miles moved away from the defense attorney and then walked up towards the head of the bed.  “Come up here, Mr. Wright.”  Miles commanded, patting one of the pillows.

 

Phoenix obediently complied, rolling over onto his hands and knees and crawling up towards the headboard.  He did so swiftly, lest he find out what other penalties were in store for him if he didn’t obey.

 

“Good.”  Miles said, looking down at Phoenix with stern grey eyes.  “Now turn over onto your back.”  He demanded.

 

Phoenix quietly did what he was told, flipping over, the bed creaking under his weight.  He looked up at Miles with curious eyes, wondering what was going to happen next.

 

It didn’t take him long to find out.  Once the defense attorney was in a supine position, Miles reached over to grab both of Phoenix’s wrists and pulled the brunet’s arms above his head.  The brunet squeaked in surprise, but was even more shocked to see, and feel, the prosecutor pin his hands to the mattress with one hand.  With his free hand, he reached down for the handcuffs attached to his belt.  Miles swiftly unclasped the silver cuffs and brought them up to one of Phoenix’s wrists, fastening it.  He then looped the other cuff, followed by the chain, under a bar on the headboard, then over it.  Finally, he secured the defense attorney’s other wrist so that Phoenix was now bound to the bed.  Miles stepped back, admiring his work with a sly grin on his face.

 

Phoenix moved his hands experimentally, rattling the handcuffs against the headboard, verifying that he was indeed cuffed to the bed.  Chuckling nervously, he was curious as to what Miles had in mind for him.  “So… Officer Edgeworth.  What are you going to do to me now?”

 

Miles smirked.  “You’ll see soon enough, Mr. Wright.”  He then proceeded to climb onto the bed.  Once he was atop the sheets, he swung his leg over Phoenix’s body, hiking up his skirt in the process, and settled himself down on the middle of the defense attorney’s chest.

 

Phoenix gazed at the sight before him, swallowing loudly.  He could see those black panties once again, and moaned quietly as he realized that Miles’ cock was straining against the fabric.  _He’s just as turned on by all this as I am._

 

“I think it’s about time for your punishment, don’t you think?”  Miles said impishly, as he slowly slipped his hands underneath the skirt and tugged on the waistband of his underwear.

 

Phoenix nodded weakly, but then his breath got caught in his throat as he saw Miles pulling those sexy panties down, freeing that hard cock.  He made a whining noise as he noticed that Miles was already slick with pre-cum.

 

“Now then, Mr. Wright,” Miles said in a soft tone, panties around his thighs and his hand on his length.  “Open your mouth for me.”

 

Phoenix shuddered with anticipation, now knowing what the prosecutor was going to do to him.  And he found that he was eager to get that cock in his mouth.  The defense attorney hesitantly opened his mouth, waiting for Miles to make his next move.

 

Miles slid himself upwards, now sitting just below Phoenix’s neck.  He slipped the tip of his length between the defense attorney’s pink lips, moaning lowly as he felt a tongue start to lap at the underside.  He was tempted to just let Phoenix ravish his cock with his mouth.  However, in the back of his mind, he remembered that _he_ needed to be the one to be in control.  And with that, Miles forced his dick in deeper, pressing it towards the back of the brunet’s throat, causing him to gag.

 

Pulling out a bit in order to let Phoenix adjust underneath him, Miles lovingly stroked the other man’s spiky locks.  The defense attorney looked up at him with tears forming at the corners of his blue eyes, and a red blush blazing across his face.  “Come now, Mr. Wright.  I think you’re enjoying this more than you’re letting on.”  Miles said mischievously, as he thrust his cock into Phoenix’s mouth again, causing the man underneath him to let out a somewhat strangled cry.

 

Miles reached behind him with one of his arms, letting his fingers brush against the bulge in Phoenix’s pants.  The defense attorney couldn’t help but buck his hips up at the contact, even though it wasn’t much.  “Tsk tsk, Mr. Wright,” Miles said with a smirk on his face.  “Just as I suspected, I think you like this a little _too_ much.”  And with that statement, he snapped his hips once again, forcefully pushing himself back into Phoenix’s mouth, drawing another garbled sound from the defense attorney.

 

The prosecutor raised himself up a little, so that he was balancing on his knees rather than on Phoenix, in order to get a little more leverage.  He then started to rhythmically push his cock in and out of the defense attorney’s mouth.  Phoenix loosened his jaw up a little more, in hopes of not getting choked _too_ badly.  Not that he didn’t love it anyway.

 

Miles continued his assault on Phoenix’s mouth, unyielding in his thrusts.  He just couldn’t get enough of that hot mouth as he pressed in and pulled out.  Phoenix was making a low whining noise, but Miles figured that if he was at least making sounds, then he wasn’t harming him.  He could feel himself starting to get close to climaxing, panting with each thrust, and the prosecutor happened to take a long glance at the brunet underneath him.  The sight before him was almost enough to make him come right on the spot.  Phoenix had his eyes half-open, a red flush streaking his cheeks, and a trail of saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth.  Not to mention the cock in his mouth, and the fact that he was still pretty much fully clothed.  _It’s going to be dangerous to accidentally visualize that in court someday,_ Miles thought to himself as he pushed in roughly.

 

As much as Miles wanted to come, and _hard_ , down Phoenix’s throat, he used all the willpower that he had and pulled his cock out of the defense attorney’s mouth.  Fucking his mouth was a good way to assert his dominance, but Miles wanted to really show his lover exactly _who_ was in charge.  Phoenix looked up at the prosecutor questioningly with watery blue eyes.

 

Even though Miles was breathing hard, and his face was flushed, he gave Phoenix a sweet smile and ran his hand through the brunet’s spiky locks.  “I bet you thought that you were going to be the one fucking me, didn’t you, Mr. Wright?”  Miles said lowly, watching the defense attorney’s reaction as he swore.  _I know that he loves it when I curse,_ Miles thought mischievously, as he saw the defense attorney squirm a little at his words.  “You thought that you were going to get me into this dress and have me play the woman, right?”  Phoenix shifted his eyes to the side and nodded guiltily.  “Well, you may have to rethink that plan.”  The prosecutor stated as he lifted himself off of the defense attorney, and slowly removed the black panties that were hindering his movement, slipping them off of his body.  He tossed the offending garment to the side of the bed and slid himself down Phoenix’s body, until he was now sitting atop the other man’s legs.

 

“It’s a shame that I have to remove these to get to what I want.”  Miles said teasingly, as he popped the top button of Phoenix’s blue trousers, and then started working on the zipper.  The defense attorney groaned as the pressure on his groin was finally alleviated somewhat, once Miles had unzipped his pants.

 

“It seems that you’ve been enjoying yourself more than you should be, Mr. Wright.”  Miles taunted as he let his hand graze over the bulge in Phoenix’s boxers, pressing his index finger in the rather large wet patch from the defense attorney’s pre-cum.  The other man moaned and thrust his hips up, wanting, _needing_ contact on his painfully rigid length.  “I guess that my punishment isn’t quite as _punishing_ as it should be, huh?”  The prosecutor asked, as he smirked and teasingly took his hand away.

 

The silver-haired man then got up from the other man beneath him, and made his way off of the bed, pulling his now-wrinkled skirt down to cover his rather prominent erection.  Phoenix groaned in protest, but became _extremely_ interested when he saw Miles walk over to the nightstand next to the bed and open the top drawer.

 

“Did you think that I was just going to leave you here all tied up, Mr. Wright?”  Miles asked, as he pulled out a tube of lubricant from the drawer.  “Although, that might be a suitable penalty for you, don’t you think?”  He smirked as he saw an alarmed look cross the defense attorney’s face.  He strode back over to the bound man and ran one of his hands through the brunet’s spikes.  “Don’t worry, Mr. Wright.”  Miles said softly.  “Where would the fun be in that for me?” 

 

Phoenix looked relieved once he saw Miles start to clamber back onto the bed, tube in hand.  _And I still don’t get how he’s able to do all of this in heels,_ Phoenix thought to himself.   He smiled as he watched Miles skillfully climb back onto him, catching a glimpse of the prosecutor’s hard cock as Miles’ skirt rode up his legs again.

 

Once Miles had settled himself back down onto Phoenix’s legs, he laid the lubricant to the side and started working on removing the defense attorney’s pants and underwear.  He slipped his fingers into the waistband of both the trousers and boxer shorts, and proceeded to slide them down the other man’s body.  “Lift up.”  Miles commanded, indicating for Phoenix to raise his buttocks up so that he could slide the fabric over them.  The defense attorney obliged, lifting his hips so as to give enough room for Miles to slip his pants down and over his ass.  Once he had that cleared, the silver-haired man then raised himself up enough so that he had room to maneuver the clothes down Phoenix’s legs and underneath his own body.  Finally, after not much effort, Miles had the garments off of the defense attorney, so Phoenix was now laying there only wearing his white dress shirt, pink tie and his black socks.  Clearly satisfied with his work, Miles looked down and grinned at his ‘prey.’  He paused for a moment to ogle the other man’s body, letting his gaze stop at Phoenix’s dripping, rigid erection briefly.

 

The silver-haired man then grabbed the tube of lube beside him and uncapped the top, squeezing some of the clear liquid onto his fingers.  “Now then, Mr. Wright,” Miles said, shifting himself so that he was nestled in between Phoenix’s legs.  “I’ll try not to be too _rough_ with you.”  An outright smirk crossed his face as he grabbed one of Phoenix’s legs, spreading them, and thrust two of his lube-covered fingers into Phoenix’s entrance, drawing a moan from the defense attorney.  He wasn’t sure if it was a moan of pain or pleasure, but by now, he was rather impatient to get the other man ready for what he was going to do to him.

 

Miles scissored his fingers, trying to stretch out that taut ring of muscle, causing the defense attorney to emit more noises.  “It seems that you like this too, don’t you, Mr. Wright?”  The prosecutor said teasingly, as he twisted his fingers roughly, brushing them against the other man’s prostate.  Phoenix gasped loudly at the stimulation, involuntarily pushing himself down on Miles’ fingers, wordlessly begging for more.

 

“Please… Mi… Officer Edgeworth,” Phoenix panted, almost slipping and calling the prosecutor by his given name.  “Just…”  His words were cut off when Miles unexpectedly added a third finger, causing him to cry out instead.

 

“You’re in no position to ask me for anything, Mr. Wright.”  Miles stated as he looked pointedly up at the handcuffs keeping Phoenix in place on the bed.  He spread his fingers wide in the defense attorney’s ass, and then ascertaining that Phoenix was prepared enough, slowly pulled them out.  The brunet let out a moan that was clearly full of disappointment.

 

“Don’t worry, Mr. Wright,” Miles purred, as he reached over for the tube of lubricant once again and opened it.  “You’ll be filled up soon enough.”  Once he had poured some of the lube in one of his hands, he hiked up his skirt with the other hand, causing his cock to be freed from underneath the fabric.  He carefully applied the liquid to his length, making sure not to get any onto the skirt.  The thought of giving Phoenix a “show” of pleasuring himself briefly crossed his mind as he rubbed the lube onto his dick.  He smiled, knowing that it would drive the defense attorney crazy, not being able to touch him as he did it.  But, by now, the prosecutor was starting to get a little anxious to penetrate his lover.  Stroking his cock a few more times in order to make sure that the lube was evenly distributed, and taking his sweet time, knowing that it was torturing Phoenix to no end, he finally pressed the tip of his penis against the defense attorney’s opening.

 

Phoenix gasped in anticipation, once he felt the contact of Miles’ dick against his ass.  He looked down to see the prosecutor, skirt sexily pushed up his thighs, about to enter him.  The brunet shuddered at the sight, _those stockings and garter are just way too hot,_ he thought.  But Phoenix resisted the urge to push down, as he didn’t want to appear _too_ eager, despite being turned on beyond belief.  Fortunately for him, he didn’t have to wait too long, as he could feel Miles start to slowly press into him.  And then suddenly, the prosecutor thrust sharply, pushing his cock fast and completely inside the other man.  “Ah!”  Phoenix cried out, as his handcuffs rattled against the headboard from the movement.

 

Miles gripped Phoenix’s hips firmly with his hands, and with a smirk on his face, pulled out slowly only to slam himself into the defense attorney once again.  The other man squeezed his eyes shut and groaned, desperate for more, wanting the prosecutor to hit that spot inside him that would send sparks of electricity down his nerves.  Miles grunted as he plunged deeply once again, immersed in the sensation of Phoenix’s hot, tight warmth surrounding him.  _I know that I’m not going to last very long,_ the prosecutor thought to himself, gasping when he suddenly felt the defense attorney clench around his cock.  Miles looked up to see Phoenix with a flushed, yet smug expression on his face.  _So he wants to play games, does he?_ Miles pondered as he locked eyes with his lover and smiled. _Let’s remind him exactly who’s in charge here._

 

The silver-haired man started to move slowly, starting up a gradual rhythm, but making sure not to penetrate Phoenix completely with each thrust.  As he pushed into him shallowly he could feel the other man start to squirm under him, longing for more, forceful penetration.

 

“Mi… Officer Edgeworth...”  Phoenix moaned, catching himself from slipping up once again.  “Please…”

 

“May I remind you once again that you are in _no_ position to ask for anything, Mr. Wright.”  Miles stated, snapping his hips so that the head of his cock pushed into Phoenix’s prostate, causing the other man to groan loudly.  “Is that clear?”

 

Phoenix nodded, quietly resigning himself to his “punishment.”  Miles continued to press into Phoenix, but not nearly as deep as the other man wanted.  It was driving the defense attorney crazy, not being able to be penetrated as deeply as he desired.  By now, his cock was thick and dark, dripping with pre-cum.

 

Miles looked down towards Phoenix’s groin and noticed how hard and wet the other man really was.  A shiver ran over the prosecutor’s skin at the sexy sight, and he instinctively reached down to Phoenix’s length to give it a few gentle strokes.

 

“Oh… Officer Edgeworth…”  Phoenix moaned lowly, as he pushed his hips up, wanting more contact on his neglected dick.  “Ah!”  The brunet cried out suddenly as Miles grabbed his cock firmly at the base.  The prosecutor leaned down, pressing his chest against Phoenix’s.

 

“Understand this, Mr. Wright,” Miles whispered into the brunet’s ear.  “You don’t get to come until I do.  Is that clear?”

 

Phoenix whined in complaint, but nodded anyway.  It’s not like he could do anything about it.  But, he had to admit to himself that as tortuous as all the things Miles was doing to him, he really _enjoyed_ it.

 

Miles leaned back a bit and grabbed one of Phoenix’s legs with his other hand, spreading the other man wider.  He then drove himself in deeply, relishing the deep moan from the man underneath him as the head of his cock pressed into Phoenix’s prostate again.  Knowing now that he was hitting the right spot, Miles started up a rhythm, rocking his hips against the defense attorney, causing the handcuffs to clatter against the bedframe with each forceful thrust.  He could hear Phoenix panting beneath him, making noise with every deep thrust, and he stole a glance at his lover’s blissed-out face, his eyes squeezed tightly shut.  Miles smiled at the sight. 

 

Sweat started to prickle against his skin as he continued to fuck the other man roughly, and the thought, and embarrassment, of having to take the uniform to the dry cleaners flitted through his mind.  That was quickly overtaken by the intense feeling of pleasure rapidly building in his belly, and he knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer.

 

“Oh god… I…”  Miles didn’t even get to finish his sentence as he climaxed, moaning loudly with his release as he coated Phoenix’s insides with his cum.  Pleasure and relief radiated throughout his body and all he wanted to do was collapse on top of his lover in order to recover, but he knew that Phoenix _had_ to be dying for release by this point as well.  He loosened his firm grip on the other man’s cock, now rubbing it up and down with long, hard strokes.

 

It didn’t take long at all before Miles had Phoenix writhing and mewling beneath him, and he could feel the defense attorney clenching rhythmically around his now-softening cock.  After what seemed like a few seconds, Phoenix came harder than he ever thought he could.  He arched his back and groaned lowly as his cum sprayed onto his stomach, also soiling Miles’ uniform in the process.

 

The two men didn’t say anything for a few moments, panting raggedly as they tried to catch their breath and their bearings.  Once their heart rates had gone down, Phoenix looked up at Miles and managed to catch his eye.  He pulled on the handcuffs with his wrists, causing the metal to scrape against the headboard.  “Do you think you could let me go now?  My wrists are starting to hurt.”  Phoenix said in a slightly sheepish voice.

 

Miles nodded, and exhaled deeply as he pulled out of the other man.  He looked down to see Phoenix’s cum _all over._   _What a mess,_ Miles thought as he carefully maneuvered himself up towards where Phoenix was bound.  He sighed as he realized that he indeed _was_ going to have to take the uniform to the cleaners, looking down to see cum smeared all over the shirt.  _Perhaps I can get Phoenix to do it,_ Miles thought smugly as he worked on freeing the other man.  _After all, it is his mess._

 

Once Phoenix’s hands were unbound, he flexed them to get some of the circulation back into his wrists.  Red welts were pressed into his skin, and he cringed slightly as he rubbed them, trying to soothe the pain.  Miles suddenly grabbed his wrists and exclaimed, “Why didn’t you tell me that I was hurting you?!”

 

Phoenix smiled sheepishly as Miles lovingly massaged his wrists.  “It felt too good to stop, honestly.”  He was pleasantly surprised to see Miles lean down and give his raw, rubbed skin a soft kiss.  The defense attorney smiled as he noticed that the police hat that the prosecutor had previously been wearing had fallen off sometime during their lovemaking.  “I’ll be all right, Miles.  I don’t think it’ll leave marks or anything like that.”  Phoenix said reassuringly to his lover.  “But I have to say… that was _really_ hot.  I’m honestly surprised that you went along with that.”  He looked up and locked his earnest, blue eyes with Miles’ stormy grey ones.

 

The silver haired man smiled.  “You know that I can’t say no to you, Phoenix.”  The defense attorney swore that he could feel his heart skip a beat at the adoring tone in the other man’s voice.

 

Phoenix took a moment to look Miles up and down once again, still wearing that _delicious_ outfit.  He sighed quietly in disappointment at the thought of his lover taking it off, since it looked so damn _good_ on him.  His eyes stopped at the high heels that Miles was still wearing.  “I had no idea that you were so good at wearing heels, Miles.”  Phoenix teased.

 

The prosecutor coughed nervously.  “It must be… natural talent.”  He explained, a small blush making its way across his face.  “Now, don’t you think that we should take a shower?  We’re both a mess.”  Miles said quickly, trying to change the subject.

 

Still eyeing Miles in his now-dirty outfit, a lecherous smile crept onto Phoenix’s face.  “Only if I get to take that skirt off of you,” the defense attorney purred lowly, as he leaned in to press a kiss to the prosecutor’s neck.

 

Miles grinned, enjoying the sensation of Phoenix’s lips on his throat. “That can _definitely_ be arranged.”


End file.
